Es Una Atípica Vida, Izuku! (It's An Atypical Life, Izuku!)
by girlfriendoftheauthor
Summary: Esta es una serie sobre el día en la vida de Izuku con su esposa, Nemuri, y su hija, Chigusa. Corrección: un día atípico en la vida de Izuku y su esposa vampiro y su hija vampiro. Las tramas atípicas y los errores de la comedia equivocada, el amor, y las aventuras con el rollo de canela Esmeralda, mientras que aborda la vida matrimonial y la paternidad. {AU} {Nemuri x Izuku}
1. ¡Es una noche atípica para el romance!

Ambos estaban desnudos, parados a la distancia de la cara unos con otros mientras la Luna creciente brillaba sobre ellos. El aire fresco abierto hizo temblar a Nemuri. Incluso hizo temblar a Izuku, en muchos sentidos. Ella tocó ligeramente su hombro con sus manos, lo que alertó a los pelos de su cuello. Se tragó el bulto en su garganta mientras ella alargaba sus ojos en la dirección de su pecho. Poco a poco se dirigió a sus pectorales donde se deslizó con gracia. Tembló una vez más. Nemuri sabía lo novata que era Izuku. O al menos eso fue de acuerdo a su mente. Nunca en sus sueños más salvajes había planeado para Nemuri para realmente Mostrar su belleza cándida a Él.

En cierto modo, se sentía como un novio RUBORIZADO en una Luna de miel; listo para ser tocado por su novia.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra, ella aplicó sus suaves dedos a sus labios, tentando su silencio. Ella sopló en su oído antes de mordisquear lentamente su oído. Sintiendo la humedad de su lengua lo desconcertó; como si sus sinapsis en su cerebro talla trabajando horas extras. Era como si sus bancos de datos se llenaran con esta nueva información. No ayudó que su incipiente erección estuviera llegando a la cima de la explosión. Trató de luchar contra ella, pensando en algo para no volar su carga antes de la consumación prevista.

El rollo de canela Esmeralda dejó un leve gemido como sus delicados dedos raspó ligeramente sus pezones. No fue sin previo aviso de ella como lo hizo de nuevo. Ella metió los labios, sintiendo la emoción de ver a un niño en su estado novato. Tal vez le dio el control; algo que ella era capaz de hacer sin ningún sentimiento de inhibiciones. Los pensamientos que ocurren en su mente lo estaban conduciendo con pura locura. En caso de que realmente importa de las circunstancias, se cuestionó a sí mismo mientras toma respiraciones agudas como ella amasó sus pezones. En cada toque, su erección estaba sobresaliendo.

El olor a arce de fresa impactó sus fosas nasales mientras su cabello cubría su cara. La escuchó respirar mientras participaba lamiéndole los pezones. Ella lo envolvió fuertemente con sus brazos como si fuera la intención de no dejarlo ir. Ella era la araña y él estaba atrapado en su telaraña. Una metáfora que no le importó seguir.

"¿Te sientes bien?"Nemuri preguntó con curiosidad general. Ella atrajo sus ojos hacia Izuku; como si necesitara permiso para continuar. Él asintió con la cabeza con la confirmación antes de que ella reanudara su tarea a mano. Él descansó su cabeza en su hombro; empotrando en el aceite del cuerpo de la almendra, adornando elegantemente su barbilla e impactando sus fosas nasales. La infusión de su olor fue suficiente para que él se aliviara, pero la resistencia estaba de su lado.

Ella lo empujó suavemente encima de las sábanas. Ella extendió la cubierta para que ella y él puedan tener espacio y comodidad. Ella se puso encima de él, dándole un beso. Ella apretó su lengua en su boca, limpiando lo que tenía dentro. Izuku, a cambio, hizo lo mismo. Un besador inexperto, que tomó unos descansos en medio de esta sesión. Mientras tanto, él también estaba frotándole la espalda, acariciándola y tratándola como un objeto delicado. Ella gemía cada vez que tocó el arco en su espalda.

"Lo siento, Izuku", dijo entre pantalones. "Esa zona es un lugar muy sensible."

Dejó salir una leve sonrisa. En lugar de detenerse, continuó frotando esa área sensible. Las respiraciones del observador vinieron de su boca como ella comenzó a frotar sus caderas con su ingle. El sonido de sus besos y la humedad de su cuerpo llenaba la noche tranquila y tranquila.

Caprichosamente, ella le manoseó la polla, lo que le hizo suspirar y murmurar algunas palabras de placer. Izuku se inclinó hacia adelante y puso su pezón en su boca. Su lengua recorriendo el pezón duro y erguido con protuberancias llenas de granos le hizo sentir de alguna manera. Estaba cometiendo un entiendo de intimidad. Estaba involucrado en una cita con una mujer mayor. Y no cualquier mujer. Ella era la Pro Hero 18 +emp superheroína.

Izuku sintió la mano de Nemuri en la nuca. Él estaba cerca de su pico mientras ella presionaba más fuerte en el eje de su pene. No importaba ya que él continuaba chupando, mordisqueando, y cercando sus pezones con su lengua. Cada vez, ella se retorcía, lo que le presionaba más con su polla.

"Mírame", 55nicauri se acercó y le agarró el cuello. Él, también, estaba en medio de los pantalones y era muy tímido de mirar los ojos de la hermosa morena. Ella lo besó en la nariz, y continuó besándolo hasta que él dirigió sus ojos en su dirección.

"¿Sabes lo que me haces?", le dijo. "Eres muy afortunado chico ahora."Ella lo picoteó en su barbilla, agarrando su polla. Dejó salir un aliento de observador. Ella se rió endiabladamente, pero él mantuvo su compostura. Él vio como ella se acercó a la mesita de noche donde sacó un condón. Ella arrancó el condón de su envoltorio. Ella dio otra sonrisa mientras miraba hacia el miembro erguido de Izuku. Se puso el condón en la boca. Ella le dijo que se acostara mientras usaba su boca para ponerla en su pene. El sonido de su boca haciendo ruidos extraños mientras se ponía su condón lo hacía sentir raro.

"Está bien", dijo. "Te mostraré lo que necesitas hacer. Tienes que confiar en mí. Te haré sentir bien."Ella hizo pucheros en los labios. "Confías en mí, ¿verdad?"

Asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, tía. Confío en TI."

"¿Por qué todavía me llamas, tía?"

"Lo Siento, Tía...Me refiero a Nemuri. Se siente raro."

Nemuri abrió la boca. Los ojos de Izuku se ensancharon al ver que los caninos que la observaban brillaban en la noche. Sus ojos eran amarillos brillantes. Se lamió los labios. "¿Ya no te intimido, cariño?"

Izuku sacudió la cabeza en desacuerdo. "No, no lo soy. Podrías Ser el ex-héroe."Él tomó una respiración del observador mientras que él oyó su siseo mientras ella separó sus dedos en su pecho. "Soy consciente de que eres un vampiro. Pero, tú eres mi amante, mi novia, y siempre te amaré."

Nemuri limpió una lágrima de su ojo. "Yo también te quiero, cariño. Más que nada en el mundo."

"Para siempre, tía...Me refiero a Nemuri."

"Cierra tus ojos y déjame llevarte a otro mundo."

Se bajó las bragas y se las puso dentro de la boca. "Déjame cerrar esa bonita boca tuya por hablar demasiado. Relájate y disfruta de mi vagina."Izuku siguió las instrucciones de la mujer que era su amada. Mientras esperaba, se concentró en cómo llegó a la posición. "Déjame hacerte sentir bien, nena", dijo Nemuri. Le mordió en la oreja. "Déjame hacerte sentir bien."

Ella rápidamente abrió sus pliegues para entrar en su pene en el interior. Rápidamente se quejó por el contacto. Ella era áspera con su empuje. Ella gemía en voz alta como ella se hacía sentir bien. "Izuku, tienes un gran pene. Tienes un don. Deberías hacerlo vivir. Usted puede ser un gran amante de las niñas. Ella estaba cosada. Se frotó el pecho, apretando los pezones para despertar a sí misma. "Sin embargo, una maldita vergüenza si alguien intentare. Van a hacer una buena comida para mí. Estaba ronronando. Ella apretó su rostro para abrir la boca. Sacó sus bragas de su boca y la reemplazó con su saliva. Cerró la boca y le hizo tragarla.

"Estás haciendo un trabajo excelente, nena. Trabaja ese pene para mí, " ella se estaba poniendo dura, lo que él estaba sintiendo. No pensó que su primera vez sería tan difícil. "Mi libertad de inmigración te da la bienvenida, Izuku. Me está diciendo que quieres venir. Me preguntaba si me quitaría el condón. Nemuri vio su expresión de preocupación. Ella se divirtió. "No te preocupes. Estoy tomando la píldora. Además, deberías saber sobre nuestros ciclos, nena. Pero no duele sentir tu leche tibia."Ella sacó y se quitó el condón. Ella vació el precum y lo lamió antes de arrojárselo al pecho. "Delicioso. Dulce y glaseada. Igual que mi Deku."

Nemuri se posicionó sobre su cuerpo. Ella instó a Izuku a mirar en sus ojos seductores y seductores. Mientras se preparaba para entrar, ignorancia a la puerta.

"Mami, Papi."El sonido de un niño preocupado estaba llamando a la puerta. Nemuri se dio la vuelta, lanzando una sonrisa. Se volvió hacia su amado. "Parece que tenemos que poner eso en espera, cariño."Ella se rió antes de mirar a la puerta. "Entra, cariño."Nemuri usó su mente para abrir la puerta.

La pequeña y delicada hija de pelo negro con pecas, ojos verdes, y dientes caninos como de gato lloraban por sus padres mientras ella se dirigía a su cama. Ni siquiera importaba que sus padres talla desnudos. Empezó a husmear mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de su padre.

"Hola, chica. Hola, nena. Relájate."Izuku arrulló a su hija mientras se frotaba el cabello. "No hay nada que temer, cariño."

"Fue el Señor de la Tempestad de truenos. Está siendo malo. Me asusté."

"No, querida," dijo Izuku mientras besaba su frente. "No te hará daño. X, Mami y Papi, están contigo."

El pequeño bulto de alegría miró a su padre. Izuku la ayudó secando sus lágrimas con su dedo. "Ahí", dijo. "Hermosa y tierna como tu madre."

Nemuri se sonrojó mientras cubría su desnudez de su hija. "Aww, cariño. ¿Quieres dormir con nosotros esta noche?"

Su hija, que todavía estaba olfateando, asintió de acuerdo mientras los padres hacían espacio para que su hija estuviera en el medio.

"Alli. Cómoda, Chigusa", preguntó Nemuri mientras cubría a su hija con mantas.

Su hija asintió con la cabeza, pero los padres se dieron cuenta de que la tormenta no era lo único en su mente. "¿Te importaría tener dientes con uno de nosotros?"

Chigusa ágilmente sacudió la cabeza. Ella señaló a Izuku. "Con Papá esta vez."

La adolescente de cabello Esmeralda sonrió. Inclinó su cuello por su hija. "Ten cuidado, querida. Tus dientes siguen creciendo."

Ella se acunó en el pecho de su padre. Ella silboló un sonido fuerte antes de insertar sus colmillos en el cuello de su padre. "Está bien, muchacha. Perdón por asustarse. Perdón por dejar que el Señor tormenta te enoje. Sólo Aliméntame hasta que tengas sueño ". Mientras esto estaba sucediendo, Nemuri sacó su teléfono celular y tomó una foto.

 _"Aww, esto es tan precioso", dijo emocionada. "Estoy enviando éste a tus padres."_

 _ **Esto concluye un día atípico en la vida de Izuku con su esposa vampiro y su hija vampiro. Hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **Continuará...**_


	2. ¡Es un día atípico en casa!

_¡ Es otro día atípico en casa, Izuku!_

El se apoderó de sus dientes — no, no lo tomaría tumbado. Se sentó en el sofá mientras miraba la reflexión en la televisión. No, no estaba solo. Mientras sus piernas se cruzaban, los ojos tranquilos y quietos de su esposa, Nemuri y su hija, Chigusa estaban sobre él. Nemuri mantuvo su distancia. En realidad, Chigusa estaba flotando en el aire roído en un todo por un juguete de la novedad que compró para su último cumpleaños. La correa consiguió su atención como la morena estaba girando y agitando en círculos en el aire. Trató de no reírse, pero lo que tenía que decir era serio. Él se apoderó de sus dientes, no, no lo tomaría tumbado.

Algo tenía que hacerse hoy.

Nemuri intentó extender su mano para consolar a su marido preocupado. Cuando ella estaba un centímetro de distancia, él tomó su mano, con ternura colocándola en su regazo. Él tomó un aliento agudo antes de cerrar los ojos. "Escucha, cariño, he estado pensando en esto".

Ella jadeó, inmediatamente exponer sus ojos brillantes. "Usted no planea para dejarnos, ¿no? Izuku pretendió no ver la vena abulada de su frente. "No, cariño. No voy a dejarlos nunca, chicos ", respondió con calma. "Sin embargo, tengo que mostrar una cantidad sincera de preocupación por nosotros."

"Querida, sea cual sea el problema, podemos resolverlo", dijo. Ya no podía mantenerse alejada de su amada, se sacó las manos y lo agarró por las caderas. Por el momento, él estaba sentado en su regazo. Enterró su rostro en su cabello color esmeralda, inhalando la fragancia, anhelando la sangre que deseaba. "Dime quién es la perra que te quiere y ella estará en mi menú esta noche".

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia ella. "Ese es el problema allí mismo, cariño. Tus celos cuando estamos en el ojo público".

 ** _A Izuku le gustaría interrumpir este cuento con un anuncio rápido._**

 _Buenas tardes, mañana, día, dondequiera que estés. Esta es Izuku y quiero dar una explicación rápida sobre mi familia. Como ustedes saben, somos bastante atípicos. Mi esposa, Nemuri. Ex Pro Hero 18+ Midnight ahora es un vampiro. Nuestra hija amorosa, Chigusa, también es un vampiro. Pensaría que ella habría sido una dhampir por ser humana. Sin embargo, no sucedió. De todos modos, una explicación rápida antes de retomar la historia. De alguna manera, mi esposa puede arreglárselas para salir caminando en el día sin estar muy quemada por el sol. Y debido a que mi hija es mitad humana, ella también puede caminar durante el día. ¿Por qué quise mencionar esto? Lo descubrirás pronto. ¡Gracias!_

 ** _El rápido anuncio de Izuku concluyó. ¡Ahora volvemos a Es una vida atípica, Izuku!_**

Ella lo apretó más fuerte. "¿Celos?" Ella se burló. "De ninguna manera en el infierno muestro celos".

"¿Ya te olvidaste de lo que sucedió antes cuando tú y yo hicimos un breve recado?"

Nemuri miró al techo. Izuku podía ver a la ex superheroína retorciéndose los pulgares. En otras palabras, ella estaba consciente, pero fingió que no pasó nada. "¡No! No puedo recordar".

Izuku se colocó fuera del regazo de su Nemuri o al menos lo intentó cuando ella lo retiró. Desafortunadamente, la fuerza de los vampiros aumenta con el tiempo e incluso con su peculiaridad, ahora era una responsabilidad. "No puedo recordar, ¿eh?" Se sopló en su cabello. "¿No puedo recordar lo que sucedió en la Redbox fuera de la farmacia?"

Ella apartó los ojos. "Puede que haya estado cerca de esa época", dijo ella con indiferencia. "¿Podía haber estado en la camioneta esperándote o tal vez amamantando a Chigusa? ¿Esas probabilidades están a mi favor?" Otro indicio de que Nemuri estaba mintiendo. Cuando su voz se vuelve aguda, suena más como una pregunta.

"No recuerdo. No recuerdo cuando una chica necesitaba ayuda con la instrucción de la máquina?"

"De ninguna manera, Felipe!"

"¿No recuerdo que accidentalmente haya rozado mi mano con la de ella cuando estaba escogiendo una película?"

"No".

"¡No!" Se cruzó de brazos. "Entonces, ¿esa no era mi esposa, Nemuri Midoriya, que reventaba por la ventana de la furgoneta de la familia y agarraba a la pobre chica en una bodega?"

"No, querida. Esa no fui yo".

"¿No lo hiciste? Esa no fue mi esposa quien perforó los agujeros en la mujer, silbando en voz alta y dijo: '¿A quién demonios intentas coquetear con mi querida?'"

Ella recogió con su cabello con sus dedos, usando su otra mano para cavar en su oreja. "¿No recuerdas, querida? Quiero decir, fuimos a la farmacia a buscar tu medicamento".

El asintió. "Sí, medicamentos para evitar que tenga demasiada fatiga. No es fácil ser la única fuente de un banco de sangre para Chi". Hablando de Chigusa, Izuku vio a Chumusa murmurando balanceándose y volando en el aire haciendo ruidos de helicóptero. "Tú tampoco estás descolgado, cariño. Tú y tu madre."

"¿Qué hice, papá?" Izuku sabía que su hija solo usaba a papá cuando él le daba tonos fuertes. A pesar de tener tres años de edad, su mentalidad era capaz de tener seis años. Dependía de su estado de ánimo.

"No tuviste que intervenir o involucrarte". Izuku todavía fotografiado siguiendo a su esposa atacando a la mujer, su hijo vino en su defensa. Chigusa se abalanzó sobre el hijo, mordiéndolo en el proceso. Fue por la gracia de Dios que Nemuri utilizó el poder de la persuasión para hacer que la familia pobre se olvidara del incidente. Aún así, una llamada cerrada, pero no otra que él pudiera pagar.

La delicada morena se detuvo, aterrizando en el regazo de su padre. "¿Papá? Mamá me dice que intervenga cuando estés en peligro". Izuku se volvió hacia su esposa. "¿De Verdad?"

Nemuri miró nerviosa mientras miraba el reloj. "Creo que la cena debería estar empezando". Colocó a Izuku en el sofá y se fue de puntillas a la cocina.

"Querido, no hemos terminado", dijo Izuku.

"Cena, querida, cena", dijo mientras se metía en la cocina. Izuku se volvió hacia Chigusa, cepillándose el cabello con los dedos. "Querido, recuerda lo que te digo cuando estoy realmente en peligro".

"Mi sangre negra me daría una señal y me daría la fuerza para venir y salvarte", dijo ella con cautela. Izuku la picó en los labios. "¡Esa es mi niña! Tu madre tiene buenas intenciones, pero tiene que aprender algo de autocontrol". Le susurró en su oído. "No le digas a ella que he dicho eso".

"¿No le digas qué, papá?"

Él la besó en la frente. "Buena niña. Papá te ha enseñado bien".

 _ **Más tarde después de la cena….**_

Izuku estaba descansando en el sofá. Estaba agotado, tratando de mantenerse despierto ya que era su turno de leer el cuento de Chigusa a la hora de dormir. Sin embargo, Nemuri le estaba dando un baño a Chigusa. Mientras tanto, estaba viendo Cyanide y Happiness en YouTube desde su televisor. Fue una de sus series sindicadas favoritas de Estados Unidos. Así que el humor lo mantenía despierto por el momento.

 _... usted perra culo toupee vistiendo ojo de pez grado universitario de dos años que no ganaba esposa ni hijos que tuvieran una mancha de mostaza en su camisa Kinder enseñando culo-Diploma entregando vestido vistiendo sombrero gracioso culo primera generación de su familia para graduarse universidad culo amor en a primera vista culo tres azúcares dos cremas en un café primera cita con culo independiente compatible mujer grande titty me hace el hombre más feliz en el mundo culo amor de mi vida culo ..._

"Querido." Izuku escuchó a Nemuri decir su nombre desde el baño. "Mañana es el día de la basura. Vaya y sáquelo antes de que el propietario nos grite otra vez ... o la tendré en el menú".

"Siempre estás diciendo eso, querida".

"En algún momento, lo digo en serio. Recuerda esta tarde en Red ... quiero decir, ve y hazme ese favor, querido".

"Oi!" Izuku se puso de pie mientras caminaba hacia la papelera para sacar la basura. Sabía que ella estaba fingiendo. Se paró en la puerta mientras trataba de terminar el episodio.

 _... rodeado por el trasero de mi ser querido no cambiaría una maldita cosa que me haga llorar culo madre, maldita sea lista para la muerte, maldita sea ... mierda ..._

"Ahora, querida", exigió ella mientras escuchaba el sonido del agua corriendo.

"Kay", respondió Izuku mientras salía por la puerta.

Se estaba frotando la somnolencia en sus ojos mientras salía en plena noche. La noche llegó como el hechizo de una hechicera, el agua a la piedra, la tierra al hierro, la hierba verde al blanco helado. No quedaba ningún indicio de calor, nada del otoño o del beso del vencido sol. Las horas prometidas pasarán lentamente pero robarán el calor de su cuerpo con velocidad indecente. Se estaba acercando a esa época del año, así que sabía que tenía que sacarse los suéteres.

Mientras tiraba la basura al bote de basura, otra bolsa de basura también golpeó la suya.

"Buenas noches, Izuku," dijo la voz.

La mujer era peculiarmente alta. Tal vez de pie a cinco pies diez pulgadas, pero depende de que ella estuviera usando zapatos de tacón alto. Ella tenía una figura delgada. Ella tenía un cuerpo con curvas. Llevaba gafas que se detenían en su nariz puntiaguda. Tenía una piel que le recordaba a Izuku la leche. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas como si se estuviera sonrojando o fuera un aspecto natural de ella. Sus ojos tenían forma de almendra y tenían un fuerte tinte gris. Su pelo negro era más largo, ya que descendía a su espalda. Parecía que exigía respeto con compasión.

"Buenas noches", dijo Izuku mientras se inclinaba mientras ella caminaba los pasos a su vista.

"Una velada encantadora", dijo ella. "Una velada encantadora para un encuentro encantador".

Izuku conocía a su tipo. Él era muy consciente de su reputación en el complejo de apartamentos. Ella era un personaje femenino que prácticamente se aprovecha de los hombres para destruirlos para sus propios fines o placer. Ella coqueteará y se involucrará sexualmente con el hombre para lograr su devoción, emocional y / o físicamente; y luego destruirlo cuando o ella pierde interés en él o él en ella.

Izuku sabía el número de hombres, y en ocasiones mujeres, dejando el complejo con corazones rotos. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Especialmente él tenía que reportarse con ella una vez al mes. Nana shimura Su propietario del complejo de apartamentos.

"Entonces, los errores te dejan salir de la cueva del murciélago", preguntó Nana mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.

"Si te refieres a nuestra casa, entonces sí", respondió Izuku a la defensiva. "Si me disculpan, regresaré con mis encantadores murciélagos en cuestión".

"Espera ... espera", dijo ella. "Era una broma. Ya sé que deberías acostumbrarte a eso".

"Broma si quieres. Valoro bien a mi familia".

"Relájate, relájate", dijo ella. "Sólo estaba bromeando, Izuku". Ella sopló en la noche. "Entonces, ¿las cosas están bien contigo? ¿Cómo está la escuela?"

"La escuela va bien. Podré graduarme a tiempo el próximo marzo".

Nana sonrió, dándole el signo de paz. "¡Impresionante! Un estudioso estudioso, esposo y padre. Cualidades bastante atractivas".

"Gracias, supongo", dijo. "Escucha, se está haciendo tarde y quiero leer la historia de Chi antes de irme a la cama". Cuando estaba a punto de alejarse, Nana agarró su camisa. Él se volvió hacia ella.

"Escucha, tengo algunas ciruelas que coleccioné antes de comprar", dijo con ternura. "Estaban a la venta y compré demasiado. Sé que tu madre es fanática de las ciruelas. ¿Te importaría venir y recolectar esas ciruelas para mí?" Ella se lamió los labios. "Un poco agrio, un poco dulce. Todo en los lugares correctos".

"No los conseguirá esta noche. ¡Tiene un cuento para leerle a nuestra hija!"

Otro conjunto de pasos vino detrás de él. Sintió que su esposa y su hija estaban de pie junto a él. Nemuri se puso de pie, mirando al intruso. Mientras tanto, Chigusa se posó sobre los hombros de su padre, silbando y lista para atacar. El propietario fue sorprendido. "¡Nemuri! Sra. Midoriya. Feliz de verla a usted y a su encantadora Chigusa esta noche".

Nemuri se cruzó de brazos. El viento sacudía su pelo negro. "¡Encantada! Creo que el tiempo de Izuku contigo se acabó". Ella agarró las caderas de Izuku. Chigusa se aferró a su madre. "Vamos. Buenas noches, arrendador". Ella miró a sus ojos. _Haga un movimiento en falso hacia mi esposo y le juro a mi Dios que usted va a almorzar. ¡Pruebame!_

Mientras volaban de regreso al apartamento, Izuku miró a su esposa y a su hija. No pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa. Nemuri miró y se sonrojó.

"Lo que ella dijo.

"Gracias", respondió. "Los amo a todos."

"Te amo tambien cariño."

"También te amo, papi".

"Querido, deberíamos conseguir esas ciruelas mañana ... juntos", dijo Izuku.

"Diablos, sí", dijo Nemuri. "Esas ciruelas van bien en los pasteles de tu madre". Ella tosio "Prometo trabajar en mis celos. Solo que no esta noche".

"Respeto tu honestidad. Entonces, ¿vas a confesar sobre la mujer y la Redbox?"

"Demonios, no lo harías, solías ser un rollo de canela esmeralda autista de acción extravagante cuando Katsuki lo tenía en el culo ..."

 ** _Esto concluye otro día atípico en casa con Izuku. Hasta la proxima vez._**

 ** _Continuará..._**


End file.
